


The origins of Dragons

by UsagiTsukino



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsukino/pseuds/UsagiTsukino
Summary: There is a tale all kid dragons are told





	The origins of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot of a tie in a story I'm working on

A long time ago

The first dragons were experiments of the witches. They would get many reptiles and merge them. These experiments wouldn’t last long and turn black as ash disappeared in the wind. All the different forms collapsed like the sea crashing into a cliff. So they worked from the ground up. This time with ten specimens From the skeletons of many reptiles, they would morph. Some had wings others had more fish-like features. The witches skinned some humans and rogue witches to use for flesh. They chanted, and the skin started to wrap around the skeletons. The skin became muscle. They did one more step and used their blood to make the dragons bond to them. In other words, control them.

No one knows why they needed them. The witches have bought down kingdoms. Some say it was to have someone else do their dirty work, maybe to hide their darker magics. At first, things were well, but nothing is ever what it seems. The witches got the first dragons to breed. These dragons were born naturally, so they had souls. All children breathed some elements like their parents., whether it was fire or ice. The witches should have killed the dragons right there and then. For that would be their downfall. It was a sign that the dragons had magic. Sure, they created them to have powers, but it would grow and grow with each generation. 

The witch kept using their magic to make the dragons stronger. The dragons were protectors of their books of spells and other things. For the witches learned, humans had found ways to use magic themselves. So they hid away with their items with the dragons. Another mistake for the dragons watched them and learned to read their language. So in secret, taught themselves how to use magic. They were able to make human forms for themselves humans, had killed them. So had the witches, but did they want to kill both? In many aspects, the witched controlled them. The humans were defending themselves. Now and then were humans who came to get treasures or be the hero. The witches, however, were the ones to cut them, dissect and kill them. They burnt all that the witches own but the books. The witches went to their realm and would be back. So the dragons made a barrier and created kingdom and cities. The barrier magic kept witches, humans, or any hybrids out unless they meant no harm. If you pass the barrier spell, it means you have the trust of the dragons.

Soul remembers that tale. His parents always tell him these stories. He looks at Maka Albarn reading that very same book.


End file.
